Currently, many different electronic devices exist. For example, many people use personal computers, cellular telephones, and other mobile devices daily. Many of these electronic devices utilize different electronic data systems. Mechanisms have been created which allow the various electronic data systems to work together. For example, mechanisms exist which allow for data-tracking across the various electronic data systems. However, as new electronic data systems are created, there is a need for new technology to enable the electronic data systems to work together.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular forms disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.